1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to contest cards; a process for removing their concealing coatings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Contest cards with indicia concealing coatings need a separate device, coin or fingernail to remove such coatings. When such coatings are scraped off by a coin or fingernail, the material forming the coatings is dispersed into the environment, frequently landing on floors or tables or under fingernails. Material from such coatings are of a sticking nature and are difficult to remove.